Best Of Peel Vol 44
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 44 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1992 *Another in a continuing series of early 90s compilations courtesy of Peel Mailing List use parkermike81. Tracklisting Part 1 *Grifters: 'Encrusted (7"-The Kingdom Of Jones)' (Doink) :(JP: 'From Memphis Tennessee. What would Elvis have thought, I wonder? Not a lot, I suspect. And...'(another record starts unbidden)'...er, I'm losing control of this programme, I can tell.') *Fall: 'Gentleman's Agreement (LP-Code: Selfish)' (Fontana) *Israel Vibration: 'Dub Worries (CD-Israel Dub)' (Greensleeves) *Tasty Bush: '21-65 (7"-Fuck Work)' (Underdog) *Drunk Tank: 'End Bits (LP-Drunk Tank)' (Radial) :(JP: 'Well, this is an LP that'll put hairs on your chest. Of course, that may not be what you want from life.') *Flaming Lips: 'All That Jazz / Happy Death Men (CDS-Yeah, I Know It's A Drag...Wastin' Pigs Is Still Radical)' (Warner Bros.) *Zeni Geva: '全体去勢/Total Castration (CD-Total Castration/全体去勢)' (Public Bath) *Mad Scene: 'People To Talk To (7"-Falling Over, Spilling Over)' (Homestead) 13 March 1992 *Richard Hell: 'Frank Sinatra (7"-3 New Songs)' (Overground) 13 March 1992 *Bald Cow: 'Return Of The Gone (7"-Wrath Of Achilles)' (Bob) 13 March 1992 *Suckdog: 'All The Things I Could Think Up To Do (split 7" with Smog)' (#1 Hits!) 14 March 1992 *Pavement: 'Conduit For Sale! (LP-Slanted And Enchanted)' (Big Cat UK) *Tape-Beatles: 'Beautiful State (CD-Music With Sound)' (DOVe) *Ivor Cutler: 'The Path (CD-Jammy Smears' (Virgin) Part 2 *Meathooks: 'Demon Master Spew / Manic Tribe N.Y.C. / Cerebral Demolition Units (LP-Cambodia Soul Music)' (Disastro-Mix) 14 March 1992 :(JP: 'Just think, they'll be on the Golden Hour in 15 years' time....and I think, noise fans, we have a new band to adore.') *Hypnolovewheel: 'Candyman (LP-Angel Food)' (Alias) 20 March 1992 :(JP: 'Be warned...two of them have got beards, and one of them's got a small tuft of hair just underneath his lower lip. I mean, I've got a beard meself, but I'm too old to know any better.') *Megaton Men: 'So What (LP-untitled)' 20 March 1992 *Beherit: 'Werewolf, Semen And Blood (split 7" with Death Yell])' (Turbo Music) 20 March 1992 :(JP: 'The group, from Finland, is called Beherit...and I'm not quite sure what that means, but I suspect it's something fairly grim, like The Lord Of Fronts Moving Slowly Out Over The North Sea or something along those lines.') It is in fact the Syriac word for Satan, according to discogs.com. *Scarface: 'A Minute To Pray And A Second To Die (Pop Radio) (12")' (Rap-A-Lot) 21 March 1992 *Honcho Overload: 'Wrists & Ankles (7"-Wish)' (Mud) 21 March 1992 *Drain: 'Instant Hippie (LP-Pick Up Heaven)' (Trance Syndicate) *Zeni Geva: 'ニュー・フレッシュ/New Flesh (CD-Total Castration/全体去勢)' (Public Bath) *Basinger: 'Looking At Him (12"-Boomerang E.P.)' (Wilde Club) *Cul De Sac: 'Cant (7")' (Shock) 28 March 1992 *Warhead: 'Cry Of Truth (7"-Cry Of Truth)' (Amok) File ;Name *best of peel vol 44 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ;Length *00:47:15, 00:46:56 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape